Souji M. Yuuto
Appearance Souji is about sixteen years old in age although he may look a bit older then that. He had a dark complexion, sharply contrasted by his straight blonde hair. Typically he can be seen wearing an interesting looking blue coat, and a long black tie, that he hangs loosely around his neck. His eyes are a deep blue color that seem to have this odd coldness about them. He commonly keeps a pair of pistols somewhere on his person, but he keeps them concealed for obvious reasons. There are several scars around his body from all the training and fighting he's been doing since a young age, but that training has also given him a stocky build. Recently Souji physiology has begun to take more noticeable changes, such as a pair of gills located around the collar bone between the neck and shoulders. The color of his eyes changing has also begun to affect his hair as well. The most dangerous change so far are the toxins that his body has begun producing. The tips of his fingers and toes now have poisonous barbs, which at the moment are uncontrollable. He wears black leather gloves, with an open palm, in order to avoid poisoning people. These gloves will almost never come off his fingers, even when being intimate. In order to hide his gills, Souji's appearance is usually either a compression shirt or his normal dress shirt. He wants to make sure no one can discern what he is by looking. Personality As a child, Souji used to be quite cheerful and happy. He would spend all day, exploring the island he lived on, making adventures for himself. However, as he grew up he slowly became much more cold and calculating, although this may be a self defense mechanism to deal with his rather remorseful upbringing. He's rather focused on his goals, and would rather push forward then stop and take a night off to party. But, he's also level headed. He knows his own limits and tries to keep the limits of those around him in mind. He's not trying to be a king or to become famous. He just wants to change the world, and he knows he can't do that alone. He had a great hatred for the Marines, as well as his father Jack M. Taikutsushita. However, he used this hatred to keep him going and motivation to change the world, not to actively seek out and destroy marines everywhere. He's smart enough to know that something like that would be a massive undertaking and must be treated as such. He's also smart enough to know that, being a pirate would only attract attention to himself, so he'll be staying neutral until it benefits him. Despite his rather cold exterior, there still excites that same happy kid underneath, though he'd rarely let anyone ever see that side of him. He's also a bit socially awkward due to only knowing his parents for most of his childhood. He acclimated to the real world over the past few years but he's still a bit inept when it comes to certain things. Since arriving at Crickhollow, he's learned to take more time for himself and has tried to not waste his life devoted to one thing. He has an entire life ahead of him and he believes he should spend it enjoying himself. He's become much more opened and forthcoming, willing to help those he considers friends. As of now his goal was to just, see the world and enjoy his life with the friends he's made. Though if he can make some cash and send some evil assholes to jail, he's not one to complain. Since Kat left, and starting his relationship with Lucy he's had a more noticeable change in his demeanor. So far his choices of places to go have been less about where he could do the most good and where would be the most interesting. It seemed that like his father, he has a desire to explore and adventure. Though he still has a problem with pirates or anyone who destroy or harm innocent people without regret. Souji prefers his privacy among other things. Though he already wished to keep a low profile so no one sees the connection between him and his own father, due to the insatiable questionings of an annoying red head, Souji prefers to not let people know what he is at all. He may even get pretty upset if he finds someone trying to tell others about it as well. Background Info Souji was born and raised on a secluded island within the Grand Line with his two parents. From a young age, he spent a lot of time hanging out with his dad, learning survival and fighting techniques. And due to the various monsters and dangerous wildlife living on the island, this was greatly needed. By the age of five, he was extremely adept at fighting monsters as well as being able to recognize the difference in how the wildlife attacked. And much like his father, he was happy and enjoyed everything he did. While growing up, Souji was always taught by his dad that the marines were the scum of the earth. They were controlling, manipulative and it was thanks to them that so many were suffering. Of course, with very little contact with the outside world, he had no real option except to believe that his words were true. Like his father, Souji always had an affinity for observing someone during a fight as well as being a natural at fighting monsters. Unlike his father, however, he relied on quick attacks instead of brute force. He was however just as cheery and upbeat as his dad, always smiling and taking everything in stride. Around his tenth birthday, Souji left home to go catch a fish in a nearby river. When he returned the house was completely trashed, and there was a severely burnt body in the kitchen, gripping his mom's necklace for dear life. Nothing on the entire island could create fire except on of his father's swords. He cried for several days, weeks hoping his dad would come back or that this wasn't really his mom, but no one came back. And for the first time in his life he felt alone. Still, Souji kept his head up and his chin high, as he slowly learned how to properly take care of himself, traveling the seas. He took to training when he could and taking odd jobs when he had to, he knew that's what his father would've wanted him to do. He was enjoying his life, traveling, seeing all the things the world had to offer, but he still held that disdain for the Marines that he was brought up to have. After all, one can't shake off their upbringing so easily. After, some time he discovered, that his father was not only dead but, actually a very prominent figure of the Marines.This was a big turning point for him, as his happy go lucky attitude was soon replace by a cold calculating one. The man that he once knew, that he practically worshiped as a child, was now part of the very thing he hated. He cursed himself for being weak, for being helpless while this bastard killed his mom and left him behind for glory. His heart now cold and full of angst, he swore he'd do everything in his power to take down the Marines and the World Government. He purchased a pair of pistols, a weapon his father would never even dream of touching. He didn’t know where he was headed or what he was gonna do, but he was definitely gonna make a name for himself doing it. He’d surpass the name Jack M. Taikutsushita. He changed his name from Souji M. Taikutsushita to Souji M. Yuuto, his mother’s maiden name, so no one would figure out who he really was. Years passed, and Souji began making his way around the East Blue, training and trying to build up his own strength. He needed to start small, for what he was planning, but it would damn sure be worth the wait. Now, he just needed a crew. As the festival went on, Souji slowly began to see the world differently than he had when he first came to the island. He learned that he was young and that devoting his life to hatred and vengeance was a waste. He learned that labels were just that. Being a marine or a pirate didn't make someone evil, it was who they were and their actions that showed that. He also learned that sometimes, you can't be hesitant. You need to just follow your heart instead of your brain. By, the end of the festival, he felt more alive than he had in a long time and he had everyone he met there to thank for that. Instead of focusing on destroying the World Government and his father, Souji decided he'd try and see the world. And if he so happened to get stronger along the way, then better for him. Professions Primary Profession Sword Specialist: A Weapon Specialist is someone who has to some degree devoted their life to the mastery of a single weapon or weapon type, such as swords, axes, whips, pistols, rifles, slingshots, or even cannons. Characters who have this profession have no maximum rank for techniques involving their specified weapon. Primary Trait: Characters with this profession have access to certain additional traits and may create "Stance" techniques. Secondary Profession Martial Artist: A Martial Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. Characters who have this profession have no maximum rank for combat techniques involving martial arts. Tertiary Profession Navigator: The Navigator profession gives knowledge about reading sea charts, currents and weather, reading the stars for a position and a lot of practical ship knowledge, too. Plotting a course along with the related mathematics, all of these are part of the Navigator's job. Non-Primary Trait: These characters are the only ones capable of sailing through the Grand Line. But, a Log Pose is required to do this of course. Traits Professional Traits Amount Owned: 6 Amount Left: 0 Secondary Specialty: Pistols' (1 Trait)': Requires 100 Stat Points. This character has expanded their mastery from a single weapon or form of attack to encompass a broader selection. They can now make techniques exceeding rank 14, using Pistols. Additionally, they gain bonus technique points which can be used, only to create attacks that use both weapons or forms of attack at once, in the amount of a quarter of their Will. Jack of all Trades'' (1 Trait): The character is able to master multiple skills, and has become adept at a number of things. This character gains 1 additional Professions. This trait can only be used to acquire two extra professions maximum. ''Navigator Treasure Hunter'' (1 Trait)''': With their exceptional sense of direction, these navigators are very skilled in looking for treasures. Thus, in Mini Arcs, they will always get an extra little item. It could be something quirky, or it could be something rare. '''By Land or Sea' (1 Trait): A truly good navigators are never truly lost. Whether it's by stars, winds, or even more subtle signs, indoors or out, a navigator can find their way. This trait allows the character to find their way through mazes, jungles, fog, and other similar forms of impediment, so long as they have a means to do so. '''In-Training'' (1 Trait): A trait designed to simply be used when you don’t know what to put your free professional trait in. You can remove this trait from your character at any time and spend it on something else. You make take this trait as many times as you like. ''x2 General Traits Amount Owned: 12 Amount Left: 0 Hangyojin (4 Traits): This is a name given to a being that is of both fishman and human descent. While managing to obtain a mostly human appearance, these characters do indeed possess fishman attributes as well as some level of strength that exceeds normal humans. They gain the benefits of the Giant Strength trait and may also gain attributes or natural weapons based on their species. The number of traits needed depends on the species. It's wise to consult a moderator to find out the number of traits needed for your particular type. * Slipspeed:' '''Due to his fishy heritage, Souji is not slowed when submerged, instead moving at normal speed while under water. * '''Neck Breather': Souji has gills located between his neck and shoulders that allow him to breath underwater. * Luminescence: Souji's eyes and hair are able to glow as well as change color. * Poison Tip: Like a Jellyfish, the tips of Souji’s fingers and toes possess near undetectable barbs that on contact can inject someone with jellyfish toxin. This character can use their own technique points, to create techniques based on this toxin, that can do damage or debuff. This amount is equal to a quarter of Souji's Will. Fate of Cunning (6 Traits): By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (6''' of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your perception score. This does not increase technical scores or technical rank. '''Technical Mastery (2 Traits): Increases your technical score multiplier from 3 to 3.5. Replaces Technically Adept and requires 150 Stat Points. Custom Traits Chi Striker (Free): For the next 3 turns, Souji's weapon glows slightly blue, his strikes doing slightly more damage as he subconsciously uses his Chi to empower his strikes. Items Combat Style Souji's combat style revolves around his close quarter's combat skills, as well as the two pistols he wields in battle. While it may appear that he prefers to fight from a distance, he actually prefers to fight up close and personal, using his pistols like batons to attack his opponent's and firing off rounds in between strikes. He's also been known to sneak up on opponents in order to get a quick killing blow. Souji is also highly experienced in swordplay, being extremely proficient with a katana and swords akin to it. The reason he rarely uses a sword, while having to do with distancing himself with his father was not the only reason, though that reason is kept to himself. Much like his father, Souji's form of swordplay incorporates both text book slashes and stabs and forms, as well as more unorthodox methods that he may have come up with while hunting and training. With both styles Souji generally sticks to a reactionary based style, by using moves to bait and observe his opponent, before going for a quick finish. Techniques Total Technique Points: 257 * Amount Used: 203 * Amount Left: 45 Poison Tipped Total: 19 * Amount Used: 19 * Amount Left: 0 Secondary Specialty Total: 19 * Amount Used: 0 * Amount Left: 19 'Hand to Hand Techniques' 'Gun Techniques' Sword Techniques Gallery Soma.Schicksal.600.1059664-1-.jpg|Chi is a terrible thing to waste Photo-1-.jpg|Souji as a little kid Lovey Dovey.png|Souji and Lucy sitting in a tree. Sleepy Time.png|Sweet Dreams Trivia *Souji's real name is Souji. M Taikutsushita, his father being Jack M. Taikutsushita. *Unknown to most people, Souji is actually far more proficient with a sword then his guns. Personal reasons aside, he think thinks it's far easier to just shoot someone than to get into a sword fight. *Souji's favorite type of music is jazz. * Souji wears clothing based on Noir style novels and stories that he enjoyed as a kid as well as being used to dressing in suits and ties for his previous job. * His personality takes aspects from Sasuke Uchiha, Soma Schicksal, Hal Wilkerson, Spike Spiegel, and various other characters. Category:Bounty Hunter Category:NPC